transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Exploding Blueprints
Japan Japan consists of four main islands: Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, and Kyushu. Each is composed of volcanic highlands in the interior surrounded by coastal lowlands that widen in some areas to form plains. Of volcanic origin, the islands are subject to violent eruptions. Even worse are the constant earthquakes, some of which can be devastating and produce horrific tsunamis. Two-thirds of the land is forested, ranging from the broad-leaved evergreen forests to deciduous oak, beech, maple, and birch trees. Japan has one of the most prosperous industrial economies in the world, grounded firmly in the manufacture of automobiles and electronics as Japanese technology becomes increasingly more competitive in the world market. Its capital, Tokyo, is one of the most populous cities in the world, an international economic center that rivals New York and London. Contents: Grimlock Galvatron Zero Enterprises HQ Cargo Ship "Arashi" At the Kuwabara power plant, engineers are huddled together in a meeting room, going over the specifications to a complete redesign of their power plant. Rather than nuclear power, they would use a revolutionary fusion power source. They examine the blueprints for the new design on the meeting room's table, pointing out various parts and debating modifications... ...then suddenly the roof is violently ripped away! "Hello, there, humans!" Galvatron says in Japanese down at the engineers, grinning cruelly as he looms over the hole he just created. "I want those plans. Give them to me, OR DIE!" However, one of the engineers rolls up the blueprints, and shakes his head, exclaiming (also in Japanese), "Never! You are a monster!" Did someone say 'Monster?' As it seems that every time Grimlock is in Japan, someone has to cry 'GOJIRA!' or 'MECHA-GOJIRA!' for...well, obvious reasons. "Me Grimlock wonder why thems always say that." he muses, scratching at the top of his hard dino-skull. Still, any further deliberation must wait, as even Grimlock's sensors can pick up the inevitable distress signal! And so, Grimlock transforms (with a minimum of speed lines) and he takes to the air, headed right to that ill fated power plant! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Japan HAD to be a cool place to visit. Afterall, it was home to the world's largest DDR video games. Maybe Jazz could take a few rounds in after this businesses that needed attending to. "Yo Grimlock! You checkin' what I'm checkin' on the emergency distress line?! Looks like some big purple goon is trying to do some shoppin' at a local power plant!" Already cruising along the Japan countryside, the White 935 Porsche accelerates with ease, passing a few transport trucks in the process. "I'll be there quickah' then you can say Super-cal-ah-frag-al-is-tic-expe-ala-docious!!" Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Galvatron reaches down into the power plant, muttering, "They NEVER cooperate..." Seconds later, he pulls out the engineer and the blueprints he had been holding. "Well, now. Not in much of a position to say no, now, are you?" He hold his hand high up over the ground, and opens his palm. The engineer cowers there on Galvatron's hand, clutching the blueprint to his chest as he looks around himself for salvation. "Now, this is your last chance, human! Give it to me willingly, or I'll just squish you and peel it off of you!" And there's a *THOOM!* of Grimlock's landing at the power plant- and he's already got his Energo Sword drawn, and he points it right at Galvatron! "Hn! Me Grimlock say put humie down!" he says, "Else me Grimlock gonna chop you hand off!" a pause. "...Me Grimlock prolly gon' do that anyways." Jazz pulls up just as Grimlock sets down with the grace of a dancing Hippo (they were great in those Disney classic cartoons). The flashy Autobot lowers his high-intensity techo music just a hair to analyze the current situation. "Hmm, Galvatron's givin' that poor dude an ultimate wedgie! WAAAY uncool!" Popping up into his robot form, the Special Ops Commander withdraws his solar-powered photon rifle and aims it in the general direction of the Decepticon Overlord, "Yo Galva-spam! Let that smarty pants down and get your tin can outta here! We've got some DDR games to get to. Ya dig?!" "What him Jazz say!" Grimlock adds on. Get on up! The Porsche 935 Turbo explodes upward into Jazz, Autobot Rock Star! Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Galvatron sneers at the Autobots as they show up with impeccable timing. "Please. Attempt to harm me, and this little fleshling will be no more! So don't make your feeble threats at--" Just then, the engineer decides to jump out of Galvatron's hand--but he has a 25-foot drop to meet him on the way down! "--what!? Blasted human! I hate it when they try to be heroic!" He snaps his hand out after the human... "Nuh uh!" Grimlock says, and lunges forward as best he can! "You Jazz grab guy! Me Grimlock grab Galvytron!" and with that, Grimlock attempts to close his fingers around Galvatron's wrist with a steely grip! To be fair, this is restrained for Grimlock- he's not resorted to high explosives yet! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his GRAB attack! While Grimlock fits Galvatron for a buddy band, Jazz takes off in a dead sprint for the skydiving engineer. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it!!" shouts the Autobot as he quickly calculates the distance he still has to cover in the next few seconds. Wait a minute, there's gotta be a solution to the problem. What would Mr. Wizard do? Probably have some cool beakers with smoke coming out of them. Yea, that's what he wou...oh yea the falling guy! "Yo jack! Make like a ball and aim for the net!" Jazz shouts as he withdraws his seldom-seen grappling hook and fires it at the side of a dumpster. If everything went as planned, the engineer would fall safely into the batch of trash. Galvatron's arm is seized by Grimlock, who is certainly strong enough to stop him in his tracks, and he watches in anger as the human safely lands inside of a dumpster, his fall cushioned by the refuse within. The engineer, once he regains his senses, reaches for the lid of the trash bin and closes it behind himself. "DAMN YOU!" Galvatron screams, and swings a free fist at Grimlock's mug. "Always in the way!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Punch attack! "That me Grimlock JOB!" And then Galvatron clocks him in the head. Ow. Maybe 'Always in the way of Galvatron's fist' might be more accurate in this case. "Grr!" he snarls, and shakes his head- at which point he attempts to haul Galvatron about in a whipping motion, so as to huck him away from the power plant- and the vulnerable humanity inside! Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his THROWN! (Kick) attack! Jazz blows at his robo-hook as if its on fire, "Now that's why they call me Captain Hook! Aww yea!!" There's no time to celebrate though. One of the most powerful Decepticons in existence is only a few yards away and something tells Jazz he's not going to walk away at this point whistling Cyber-Dixie. The Autobot eyes the dumpster and starts shuffling it around the back of the power plant. "Alright Doc! Just hold on to that banana peel and chill out. I'll get ya back to safety in no time!" Pushing trash around Japan was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. Unfortunately for Grimlock, while he does manage to throw Galvatron, the tyrant is surprisingly agile for his size, and he manages to do a flip in mid-air, landing neatly on his feat. "I have a job for you, Grimlock--DYING HORRIBLY! Now get to it!" And he opens up on the Dinobot with a blast from his fusion cannon! It's just a small burst, but even that from Galvatron is liable to hurt! Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Fusion Cannon attack! -10 Meanwhile, the Japanese engineer holds the blueprints close to his chest as he quivers in fear within the trash bin, curled up in the fetal position. He is especially worried about where the trash bin is going and who's steering it. Occasionally he gags on the garbage within. What have they been putting in here, he wonders? "Gr." Grimlock grunts under the blast- but he remains standing! More than can be said for some Autobots, at least! "Grr! Me Grimlock not dying today!" he says, and he transforms to his more heavily armored dinosaur mode. "Me Grimlock think you better run now!" he snarls- and spews off a quick burst of fire in retaliation! *FWOOSH!* With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Fire Breath attack! -1 Jumping on the back of the dumpster like the kid at the grocery store with a cart (Actually, I'm a grown man and I do that too), Jazz steers the dumpster up towards the back door of the power plant. Flipping it open, he steps back with what's hopefully a friendly sign, "What's crackin' Doc?! Get your plans and sayonara your way outta here!! Don't ya got like a rockin' scooter or something cool to get away on?!" Peering his blue visor back at the battle taking place, Jazz hopes he can help Grimlock deal with Galvatron soon. Galvatron recoils under the flames, holding his forearms up to stop the flames. "ARRGH! Run away?! Not until I have what is rightfully mine! Give me the blueprints that human was carrying or I'll make you suffer beyond your worst nightmares!" He smashes his fists into the ground, penetrating heavy concrete, and with a loud snapping sound, he pulls out two ends of a thick power cable. As half of Tokyo goes dark in the distance, Galvatron says, "Here, Grimlock, a sample of the suffering you will endure!" And he tosses the ends of the cables at Grimlock, which will probably fry him good if they touch him! Grimlock says, "OOOH! Me Grimlock have idea!" Patchwork says, "Oh no..." Patchwork says, "I mean...what is it, Grim?" Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Now You're Playing With Power attack! Grimlock says, "Is for FIGHTINGS." Tailgate says, "You Grimlock totally full of it! Go on." The engineer pokes his head out of the trash bin, realizing that it's the good robot that's speaking to him. "Scooter? What? No, I have a car!" He points waaaaay across the grounds of the power plant, where a little car is sitting in a parking lot. Jazz says, "Whach' you got Grimmers?" KAZORCH! Had he hair, Grimlock's would no doubt be standing on end! Still, he shakes off the electrical blast- and lumbers forward like a big metal kaiju. "Grr!" he snarls- he ignores repartee for now- for Grimlock is an autobot of action! And right now, that action consists of 'Biting Galvatron' Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Grimlock says, "What if us gives him Galvytron FAKE BLUEPRINT?" Jazz says, "Hmm, how about some EXPLODIN' fake blueprints?! Hah!" Tailgate says, "Blueprint? The famous Autobot architect?" Grimlock says, "Yeah! Do that!" Leaving the good doctor to escape on his favorite method of eco-friendly transportation, Jazz turns his attention back to Grimlock and Galvatron's demands. "Yo! Who turned the lights out!?" Tapping at his helm, the Autobot's visor brightens in intensity as he compensates for the sudden darkness. Reaching into subspace, the Special Ops guru pulls something out in the shadows and shoves it into one of the plant's labeled boxes in the dumpster. Racing towards the pair of battle-doers, Jazz raises the wrapped box into the air, "Hey man! No need to make these people miss Japanese Idol on tv tonight! Just take the plans and chill out, will ya?!" With that, the Autobot flings the box into the air, wondering if his plan might work. Jazz says, "I'm on it Grimmers!" Jazz says, "Just give it a sec and hold your audio receptors!" Tailgate says, "Ooh, I know, we should mail him a gift certificate for Bed, Bath, and Beyond, and while he's in the store looking for a new bathrobe we seal it all up so he can never leave!" Tailgate says, "Also we should probably shoot him a few times.." Galvatron dodges out of the way of Grimlock's charge, even giving him a bit of a shove to help send him on his way. "Hmph! Clumsy oaf!" Then Jazz makes a surprising announcement, and Galvatron eyes him warily. "Eh? So you Autobots have come to realize the futility of resistance, then? Very well..." He grabs the box from out of mid-air, he hastily rips it open to get to his prize! Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robot T-Rex! blunders past Galvatron! Grr! He grunts and stumbles a few feet- and then he wheels around, snarling- but then he catches sight of Galvatron opening the box! "Oh no! Him Galvytron get...whatever him wuz lookings for!" So Grimlock may not be the best of actors. But will Galvatron notice? Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Engineer dude scurries off to his car in the meantime. Grimlock wasn't the best of actors, but it didn't matter. Jazz's surprise would hopefully reveal itself before Galvatron could take notice of the Dinobot's words. "Yo Galvatron! How about the blueprints for an EXPLOSION in your face?!?" On the heels of his words, a fireball of energy shoots out of the box and hopefully at Galvatron's smug mug in the process. *KA-BOOOOOM* Combat: Jazz strikes Galvatron with Special Ops Grenade's Small Explosion #9830 attack! Combat: Jazz's Special Ops Grenade is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Galvatron's Agility. (Crippled) Yep, that's about what Galvatron should have expected. He looks suitably alarmed as he gets a look at what's inside, then the explosion goes off in his face, and sends him hurtling off into the air! "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" he screams, tumbling over and over as smoke trails his body. "You'll PAY for this, Jazz!" Galvatron swears as he straightens himself out, and takes off into the sky! "I SWEAR IT!" Combat: Galvatron begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Robot T-Rex! grunts a bit, and watches Galvatron fly off into the distance! "Yay! Us win! Me Grimlock so great!" a pause, and he looks over towards the Special Ops Specialist. "You Jazz pretty good too." he adds on. Jazz runs over to the gaping hole in the ground and reaches in to work on some hidden cables. Suddenly, the lights in the nearby city come back to life and a soft roar of "YAAAHHHH!!!" is heard a few seconds later. For those doubting the Autobot's quick skills, look at the clock, it's a cartoon that has to tie all the loose ends up in a hurry. "Yea! We did it Grimlock! That's what I call a tag-team throw down!!" Jumping up to high-five the Dinobot's small hands, Jazz wonders where the nearest DDR video game is. "How about we try to beat my record from last time now pal?! I got a whoppin' 4000 points on that triple-lutz I pulled off on that dance pad! You down like a clown?!?" "Me Grimlock no dancer. Me KING!" "...also, last time me Grimlock play that game, it break."